Loca Realidad
by Shikita Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Un día, una historia y un malentendido en un centro psiquiátrico pueden cambiar muchas cosas. Edward jamás imagino que el ser voluntario podría ser tan interesante. Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi nuevo fic. Tengo las ideas muy frescas en la mente asi que espero actualizar esta semana.

Espero les guste. ¡Disfruten!

Los personajes pertenecen a StephanieMeyer.

**Edward POV**

¿Ayudar? ¿Por qué no? Digo, la gente siempre necesita a los demás. Yo no era la excepción. Ayudar a los demás podría sentirse bien. Solo que no entendía porque en un sábado. Un día para descansar, ¿no podíamos ir un día de entre semana? No sé, un lunes tal vez. No es que no me gustara ayudar a la gente, pero insisto ¿un sábado? Mis papás siempre me habían educado a ayudar a los que tienen menos oportunidades que yo. No es que mi familia tuviera todo el dinero del mundo, pero vivíamos bien.

Estaba realmente cansado, la noche anterior había ido a la fiesta de Mike Newton. Un chico de mi escuela, no era de mis personas favoritas, pero no podía negar que daba buenas fiestas. Yo no había bebido de más, ni mucho menos, pero después de todo quede cansado.

-Edward ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de salir de esa cama en este momento? Se les hará tarde- Grito mi mamá, por tercera vez, desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi recamara. Mi mamá era la mejor mamá que existía: cariñosa, amable, tierna, pero eso sí, era de temerse cuando no hacíamos caso.

-Está bien- Dije de mala gana. Tenía mucho sueño.

Me levante, saqué ropa cómoda- unos pants deportivos y una playera- y me metí a bañar. Dure en la ducha cerca de 15 minutos y baje a desayunar. Cuando llegue ahí ya todos estaban iniciando su desayuno. Mi papá estaba leyendo una revista médica, listo para irse al trabajo.

Mi papá era medico en Forks, podía presumir que uno de los mejores. Lo único malo es que a veces tenía que cubrir turnos en fines de semana, pero aun así siempre encontraba una forma de pasar tiempo con nosotros: con mamá, mi hermano y conmigo.

-Por fin bajas flojo. Ni siquiera yo me tardo tanto- dijo mi hermano Emmett metiéndose un pedazo de hot cake en la boca.

-Déjame en paz- Dije sentándome en la silla que mi papá acababa de abandonar. Hice a un lado el plato y la tasa de café que estaba ahí.

-No peleas- Dijo mi mamá y eso basto para que nos calmáramos. Emmett y yo nos la pasábamos peleando, pero era solo una forma de "diversión" no era muy difícil ver el cariño que había. Mi familia no era perfecta, claro que no, pero eran lo mejor en este mundo para mí.

Termine de desayunar y me levante junto con Emmett, pusimos nuestros platos en la barra y nos acercamos a mamá para despedirnos.

-Esme ¿has visto mi suéter azul? Lo deje en la silla la ultima vez- dijo papá entrando en la cocina.

-Lo lave ayer, Carlisle, debe estar en la cesta de ropa limpia-dijo mi mamá distraídamente mientras ponía en orden la mesa. Mamá a pesar de tener mucho trabajo como diseñadora de interiores, siempre se hacía cargo de todo, era como la mujer maravilla.

-Gracias-Dijo papá subiendo rápidamente.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mamá seguido por Emmett, quien hizo lo mismo.

-Un suéter-dijo mama como una orden. Siempre estaba lloviendo en este punto del mundo.

-Si mamá- dijimos al unísono- ¡Adiós, papá!

Nos fuimos en el gran Jeep de Emmett. Íbamos a pasar por Jasper y Rosalie así que necesitábamos espacio. Porque aparte íbamos cargados con "regalos". Jasper y Rosalie eran gemelos, los conocíamos desde que habíamos llegado aquí, ya casi un año, fueron los primeros amigos que tuvimos en Forks, Vivian a cinco minutos de nuestra casa. Ellos también eran algo así como nuevos, llevaban 3 años viviendo en Forks. Su mamá era una gran diseñadora de modas y había pedido vivir en un lugar tranquilo y su esposo, un gran empresario, le cumplió el capricho. Eran grandes personas.

Llegamos a tiempo a la escuela. Todos tenían cara de sueño. Muchos tenían en sus facciones que no querían estar aquí. Nosotros no asistíamos a la escuela local de Forks, íbamos al único colegio privado que había en la ciudad. Mucha gente de aquí no estaba muy acostumbrada a no salirse con la suya o a hacer este tipo de actividades. La directora había decidido que teníamos que aprender más sobre el ayudar a la sociedad, por lo cual nos había programado una visita al centro psiquiátrico local, donde podíamos ayudar aunque fuera con una plática a la gente de ahí. Sería de gran ayuda, o eso dijo la directora, ya que ellos están solos y necesitan compañía.

-Muy bien-dijo la directora desde el altavoz-cada quien puede ir en su auto, pero no pueden desviarse del camino ¿entendido?-esperó un momento por alguna replica que nunca llegó y continuó- ya nos están esperando ahí. Sean amables.

Nos dirigimos a nuestros carros. Íbamos en pequeños grupos para no tener que utilizar todos los autos.

Según lo que nos habían dicho este sábado nos quedaríamos en el área de los pacientes más controlados. Iríamos por varios fines de semana, la verdad no tenía idea de cuantos sábados iríamos, no había puesto mucha atención en la explicación.

Llegamos al centro psiquiátrico y entramos todos juntos. Observe la estructura. Era un lugar bastante grande. Al entrar, todo se veía en colores claros, muy claros, principalmente blanco. Habían muchas personas con filipinas (1) azules. Hombres y mujeres yendo y viniendo en los grandes corredores, este lugar estaba repleto de pasillos, puertas con números en ellas y grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar el poco sol que había. Algo que me llamo la atención es que había un pasillo que tenía una puerta que se veía bastante gruesa, metálica. A través de las ventanas se podían ver unos amplios jardines con bancas y mesas. Llegamos a una recepción donde ya nos esperaba una simpática enfermera y un doctor. Estaban parados discutiendo sobre algo.

-Hay que monitorear las reacciones de la paciente del cuarto doce-dijo el doctor. Cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, volteo y nos dedico una sonrisa.-Hola. Buenos días. Los estábamos esperando. –Dijo entregándole unos documentos a la enfermera- mi nombre es Daniel, cualquier duda que tengan pueden venir conmigo. Es bueno saber que hay lugares donde les inculcan el ayudar a los demás, es algo muy noble.-Mientras el doctor hablaba, se empezó a oír la lluvia.

El doctor empezó a hablar con la directora y la enfermera volvió a su silla detrás del mostrador. En eso entro un muchacho de tez morena, alto, musculoso, pero su cara mostraba que no tenía más de 16 años, venia con la filipina azul, como los demás, la única diferencia era que en la parte superior de su filipina en un extremo tenia bordado la palabra "Voluntario" y en el otro extremo una palabra que debía ser su nombre, el cual no alcance a ver con claridad. Lo más seguro es que fuera de la Push. Llego directo a la enfermera y la abrazo. Traía consigo una mochila. Le dijo unas cuantas palabras y se fue por los pasillos.

-Muy bien, hay cosas que tengo que explicarles antes de empezar. Primero que nada, pueden llamarme Daniel. Aquí intentamos familiarizarnos, llamar a todos por su nombre.-dijo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Se notaba que le gustaba su trabajo.- Deben cambiar sus ropas por unas filipinas que se les entregaran en aquel cuarto-Señalo a una puerta que estaba atrás de nosotros.- Esto es un uniforme obligatorio para los voluntarios y personal médico, para no interrumpir la calma de los pacientes y para hacer una diferencia sobre los pacientes- cuando dijo eso voltee a ver a los pacientes, todos traían una filipina parecida a la de los médicos solo que blanca.

-¿Cómo que interrumpir la calma?-dijo Erik, una persona muy aplicada en el salón, era quien siempre preguntaba este tipo de cosas.

-Muchos de los pacientes se alteran cuando cambia su percepción, como lo podrían ser los colores-dijo Daniel.- Algo muy importante que deben recordar es que pueden andar por los pasillos, pero si quieren entrar a los que están por allá-dijo señalando a la puerta metálica que había visto antes- deben pedir ayuda. No pueden ir solos.

Mientras Daniel estaba diciendo eso, la puerta metálica se abrió con gran estruendo, por ella salió una chica corriendo alarmada. Todo el personal que estaba cerca se puso alerta. La muchacha forcejeo con la puerta que daba al jardín hasta que logro abrirla y salir por ella. Me pregunte porque no la seguían, pero me di cuenta unos instantes después el porqué: un señor, bastante alterado y con expresión de furia, iba aventando todo a su paso. se necesitaron cerca de cinco enfermeros para pararlo y lograr sedarlo. Después de esto, el muchacho que había llegado a la recepción hacia un momento salió por la puerta. Imagine que en busca de la muchacha.

Daniel, que nos había empezado a empujar para quitarnos del alcance del caos, volteo hacia nosotros- Bueno, esa es una de las principales razones para ir acompañado a esa área- dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Bueno, vayan a cambiarse de ropa-dijo la directora intentando sacarnos de esa área.

Empezamos a caminar. Las mujeres entraron en una habitación y los hombres en otra. Cuando iba a entrar regreso Jacob- según el bordado de su filipina- y la muchacha. Los dos estaban muy mojados, la muchacha traía unos pantalones blancos-los usuales en todos los internos- y una sudadera blanca. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero aun así, aun con su cabello castaño revuelto y empapada, sus ojos castaños brillaban de una forma especial.

-¿Es enserio?-dijo la muchacha viendo su aspecto y empezó a reírse junto con "Jacob".

-Vamos, Edward-Dijo Emmett empujándome para entrar a cambiarme.

Si les gusto, les agradecería mucho un review.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**He vuelto. Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos los aprecio mucho**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

**BellaPOV**

-Vamos Bella, levántate- oí que decían a lo lejos mientras sentía un leve empujón en mi espalda- Vamos-decían insistentemente. Quite las cobijas de mi cara vi al dueño de la voz.

-Jacob, ¿Qué hora es?-dije tallándome los ojos y estirándome un segundo después.

-Son las 7, ya debes despertar-dijo viendo su reloj de mano. El ya llevaba puesto su uniforme azul, algo arrugado. Se veía que no había puesto mucha atención al ponérselo.- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-dijo aventando las cobijas. Jacob era un gran amigo, pero no era muy paciente que digamos.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- dije tapándome la cara con la almohada y cerrando los ojos otra vez. Estaba muy cansada, anoche nos habíamos ido a dormir cerca de las dos de la madrugada, habíamos tenido qué limpiar después de las actividades y preparar otras nuevas.

-Bueno, ponte tu uniforme y nos vemos afuera-dijo dando unas palmadas en el colchón.

-¡no puedo!-dije quitando la almohada de mi cara- Anoche Kelly me baño en pintura roja ¿Recuerdas?-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Kelly era una paciente del centro psiquiátrico, tenía ataques donde aventaba las cosas y yo había sido víctima de uno de ellos.

-Cierto- dijo Jacob levantándose de la cama-Espera un momento-Salió de la habitación con un paso rápido. Después de esperar sentada en la cama 5 minutos, regreso con unas ropas entre sus manos- Toma, es todo lo que pude encontrar, dijeron que los otros uniformes los estaban reservando porque iba a venir una escuela algo así-Dijo quitándole importancia- Te servirá mientras voy por tu otro uniforme a tu casa. Por cierto, Ángela me dijo que hoy iba a llegar un poco tarde porque iba a ir a no sé que con Ben.

-Muy bien-me levante de un salto, tome el uniforme que me tendía y me metí al pequeño baño que teníamos en ese cuarto. Jacob, Ángela y Ben eran mis mejores amigos desde siempre. Nos habíamos criado juntos, nuestros padres eran amigos así que nos veíamos muy seguido. Los 4 éramos voluntarios en el centro psiquiátrico de Forks, íbamos muy seguido, pasábamos tanto tiempo ahí que a veces dormíamos ahí en uno de los cuartos que estaban adaptados para los doctores.

Teníamos ya 6 años de servicio. Al inicio iba a visitar a mamá, las veces que estuvo internada y ellos iban para darme apoyo,- mi mamá tenia alucinaciones, a veces no podía diferenciar la realidad por lo cual iba a chequeos, pero después de su último ataque, decidió quedarse internada por un tiempo en lo que recibía su tratamiento. Su enfermedad no era muy grave, de hecho podía salir cuando quisiera y a donde quisiera, solo que ella prefería estar ahí.-pero después el amor a ese exótico lugar había crecido. Me gustaba estar ahí, ayudar en lo que fuera posible si que cada tiempo libre que tenía lo pasaba ahí.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, me vi en el espejo y me dio risa, parecía una interna. Era irónico ya que mi papá me mandaba a hacer unos estudios cada 6 meses, decía que no

Quería que pasara lo mismo que con mamá. Ella ya llevaba 6 años yendo y viniendo de este lugar y aunque ya estaba a punto de salir, aun no encontraba la paz.

Salí de la habitación, después de tender las dos camas que estaban desacomodadas, esa noche solo nos habíamos quedado Jacob y yo, Ángela no se había podido quedar. Cuando iba al comedor, sonó mi teléfono, revise y vi que era Charlie- Hola papá ¿Cómo amaneciste?-dije al contestar- Muy bien, algo solo-dijo jugando. Charlie era un gran papá, se había quedado a cargo de todo desde que mi mama empezó con su enfermedad, aunque había temporadas en las que mi mamá se quedaba en casa, no podíamos confiar mucho en ella.- ¿Cómo está Renee?-siguió hablando- Muy bien, ya mucho mejor, pero sigue dormida- dije antes que pidiera que se la pasara-Si, entiendo. Tu ¿Cómo estás?-dijo sonando muy paternal. Se había vuelto así, la situación lo ameritaba, o eso decía el-yo estoy muy bien, pero me tengo que ir, me están esperando para preparar el desayuno-mientras decía eso iba entrando a la cocina donde ya estaban Jacob, Dakota y Cindy empezando a preparar las cosas- Muy bien no te quito mas el tiempo, te llamo mas tarde .te quiero.-dijo y colgó.

Dakota y Cindy tenían 2 años ayudando aquí, eran unas señoras muy amables. Siempre estaban pendientes de todos, incluso de los médicos.

-Toma mi niña-dijo Cindy extendiéndome un plato con cereal igual al que tenia Jacob en sus manos- Hoy lo van a necesitar-dijo y espero a que tomara el plato. La mire extrañada, no entendía por qué eso de que "lo íbamos a necesitar"-hoy va a haber visitas-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Si, algo me dijo Jacob ¿De dónde vienen? ¿De una iglesia o algo así?- dije yendo a la mesa que había en la cocina, empecé a comer mi cereal, no tenía mucha hambre, pero aquí había que respetar los horarios de comida.

-Son de una escuela de niños ricos-dijo Jacob con la boca llena.

-¡Jacob!-lo regaño Dakota-y siéntate por favor-dijo señalando la silla que estaba a mi lado. Jacob la miro como niño regañado y se sentó.-Modales-dijo Dakota yendo a cortar fruta para el desayuno.

-¿Niños ricos?-pregunte-¿Los del colegio ese?-dije pensando en el único colegio que había en la región. Nunca había entrado o algo así, aunque la verdad no me interesaba mucho.

-Si-Dijo Cindy y se puso a ayudarle a Dakota- Dejen de hablar así de gente que ni conocen y terminen. Ya mero es la hora del desayuno.

Terminamos y lavamos nuestros platos. Nos pusimos a servir todos los platos. Terminamos rápido, no eran muchos pacientes.

El desayuno paso rápido. Después de eso, fuimos a hablar con los doctores que nos explicaron bien sobre la ayuda que íbamos a tener en ese día y nos dejaron ir a nuestras actividades. Yo había decidido ir al "pasillo" como lo llamábamos. Me gustaba ir ahí, aunque a veces daba un poco de miedo, creía que a ellos era realmente a los que debíamos ayudar.

Mientras me dirigía a mi lugar de trabajo, una pequeña duende se me atravesó.- No deberías ir ahí-dijo Alice viéndome con una grande inocencia-no será bonito-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Tranquila Alice, todo estará bien-dije dándole una sonrisa y siguiendo mi camino.

-Bueno-oí que decía y sus pasos al irse. Alice era una paciente que llevaba ahí muchos años, desde niña estaba ahí, la parte buena era que pronto podría irse a casa, con su familia que tanto la quería y que siempre la visitaba, cada viernes venían sus papas y su hermana.

-Pase media hora intentando tocar la guitarra para dos de los pacientes que estaban ahí, cuando de repente Chris, uno de los pacientes mas graves, se me quedo viendo, aventó mi guitarra y me quiso agarrar del cuello. Hice lo único que se me ocurrió, salir corriendo. Lo podio ir atrás de mi, corriendo para alcanzarme, sabía que si me alcanza no me iba a soltar así que cuando tope con la puerta de seguridad me llene de pánico y solo la podía jalonear, cuando la pude a abrir no pare hasta estar en el patio, no me importo que estuviera lloviendo, tenía que salir de ahí.

Sentí que alguien agarraba mi hombro y grite, pensé que Chris me había alcanzado.

-Tranquila Bella, soy yo-dijo Jacob abrazándome. Cuando me tranquilice nos metimos, el había ido por mi ropa a mi casa, tenia llaves.

Al entrar voltee a ver mi ropa y no pude evitar decir con desesperación- ¿Es enserio?-después me solté riendo con Jacob. Al parecer mi ropa estaba destinada a estar sucia.

**LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR-LR**

**Se aclara que Bella no es la paciente :D**

**Espero que lo difruten**

**Si les gusto, les pido que me apoyen con un review **


End file.
